We're All A Little Broken Here
by Charminghex99
Summary: After the whole 'Ultimate Power' debacle, the relationship between the Charmed Ones and the magical community never really recovered. Years later the rest of the magical beings are fed up. They convince the Elders to hold a tribunal for stripping the Halliwell line of their magic. Claiming they are too broken to serve Good anymore. The Halliwells disagree.
_Decided to start something new. Kind of get back into the groove of writing. This kind of a character study of several of the characters of Charmed, with a little bit of plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

The Charmed Ones relationship with the rest of the magical community never really recovered after the whole 'Ultimate Power' debacle.

No one attacked the Halliwell family or anything, but let's just they reputation remained in tatters. Paige never got Riley's shillelagh back. Phoebe made sure to stay clear of any fairies, preferring not go anywhere close to wooded areas at all. As for Piper, everyone learned very quickly to stay away from her wrath.

A few years after the vanquishing of the Triad, the Charmed Ones started to get a few charges amongst the magical community again. The three sisters kicked demon ass, but that's all they did. There was no more talking to the magical beings than necessary. No offer of refreshments. No small talk, and definitely no sympathy.

They did their jobs. Saved the day, and that was it.

To be honest the magical community was baffled. After the fiasco of the last meeting of all magical creatures everyone expected the Elders to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers. Instead most of the whitelighters turned very cool toward their non-human charges. If asked, they only claimed that the Charmed Ones had faced against many magics that were well above their comprehension. The Halliwells were powerful, victorious, and above all GOOD. That's all they needed to know. Then they would orb out.

Perplexed the leaders of the leprechauns turned to their friend Billie. However, they could never get a straight answer out of her. Often she just broke out into tears. What she would say was how wrong about the Halliwells she was. She stressed that they were GOOD. Much better than her anyway. The leprechauns scratched their heads at this. It was quite the turnaround from what the blonde witch had told them before.

As the seasons changed the rest of the magical community was content to let the matters go. Demon activity was at all-time low. They resolved not to worry about the Charmed Ones until something happened.

For many years this truce worked well for everyone. That is until the leprechauns were being hunted again. They had learned a lot from Shamus' sacrifice. When it became obvious they couldn't handle it on their own, they pooled their luck, and out popped a Charmed One. Once again Paige Matthews had been brought before the tribes of the luck bearers. Many of the leaders rubbed their hands together in glee. Finally, there was their chance to make sure the powerful sisters never mistook them for cannon fodder ever again. They told the witch of their demands, only for the woman to cross her arms, and say the most shocking thing.

"No," the whitelighter witch told the gathered leaders. "Why would I work with a bunch of betrayers like you? You would just slow me down anyway. My sisters and I are better off on our own."

Many of the gathered leprechauns were gob smacked. Just who did this little lady think she was? Magnus, one of the more hot headed of the bunch decided to put the witch in her place. "What right do you have to accuse us of betrayal? You're the one who knows no loyalty!" Several of the other leaders nodded in agreement.

Paige's face broke into a sneer. "Loyalty? You know anything about loyalty! Turning against your very saviors at the first sign of trouble is not loyalty. Taking the word of two upstarts over the proven accomplishments of our entire career is not loyalty. We defeated the source of all evil. What did Billie and Christy do? They saved two of you from demons once. I've lost count of the number times we have saved the world." She drew in a deep breath, and then her tone turned icy. "Shamus would be ashamed of all of you."

All the leprechauns drew in a sharp breath. That was low blow. Shamus was a beloved hero to the luck bringers for his bravery and sacrifice. Many a ballad featured the charismatic leprechaun.

Paige looked strangely satisfied with their silence. "Good, now that everything is clear I'll be going now. My sisters and I can deal with this demon. You all just stay out of the way." She grabbed Magnus's shillelagh, tapped it twice and jumped into the summoned rainbow while everyone was still frozen in pain.

Sure enough two days later another gathering was interrupted by another summoned rainbow. It was Paige. She had a struggling demon in her arms. She threw the hell's spawn before the gathered leaders. Then she threw a potion from her pocket. The demon exploded right in their faces. Finnegan got an eyeful of ash. Before anyone could gather the wits to say anything, Paige was gone.

This became the norm for anyone non-human crossing the Charmed Ones paths.

The sisters would fulfill their duty, but nothing beyond that. In fact, Piper refused to house any magical creature in the manor unless absolutely necessary. Then as soon as the danger was gone, she would immediately throw the charge out of the house. Chris Halliwell got really good at shooing beings out of the house before his mother resorted to exploding things. Wyatt would just orb them as soon as Piper gave the order.

Paige and Phoebe weren't any more friendly. Neither were any of the sister's progeny. In fact the next generation of Halliwells seemed to have inherited their parent's wariness of magical beings.

As the years passed the magical community got more and more fed up. How dare the Charmed Ones act this way! Did they think because of their powers that they didn't need the rest of the magical beings? How egotistical. Resentment towards the Halliwell line began to grow until finally once more a gathering was called for. Together, most of the magical races petitioned the Elders for a tribunal to determine if the Halliwell line was truly deserving of the magic they were renowned for.

And…the Elders agreed.

* * *

 _So how was the first chapter? The next one sets up the tribunal, and then we get into the good stuff. Each chapter following will bring an in depth look into the issues of the Charmed Ones and their allies. So as a teaser, I'm going to post the titles for each of those chapters. Can you guess which title fits the characters? You might be surprised._

 _The Bleeding Heart_

 _Destiny Cut Short_

 _Anger Management Issues_

 _The Bitter One_

 _Use Of Power_

 _Future Consequences_

 _In Pursuit Of Love_

 _The Replacement_

 _Love Is A Battlefield_

 _Pitfalls Of Normalcy_

 _The Good Guy_

 _Hell's Mark_


End file.
